


Zoan Luffy

by LuciferSinbad



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Instead of eating the Gum Gum Fruit instead Luffy eats a Zoan type. Using the training he got from his mentor he sets sail to become the next king of the pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rescuing Coby

On a marine cruise ship everything was calm as it usually was as they'd avoided the whirlpool earlier and things were continuing as normal. Three unfortunate marines were stuck outside on watch duty, until they spotted a large barrel floating in the ocean.

"Hey look it's a barrel, maybe it got set adrift after that storm, let's fish it out and see if it's full of booze." Grabbing the attention of his partner they tried numerous times until they were finally able to bring it up on deck.

"Incoming, warn the captain we've got pirates!" The lookout suddenly yells as he spots a ship sailing a sideways jolly roger with a heart.

 

On said pirate ship the crew were getting riled up, itching for a battle. "Men who's the most fairest in all the sea."

"You Lady Alvida!" The pirates yell the clearly rehearsed/enforced speech as their whale of a captain turns toward them iron mace in hand.

"I want you to go to that ship and steal all the treasure."

"It's been awhile since we've plundered anything, should be a good haul." All the other pirates yell in agreement with one pink haired cabin boy in particular cowering in the corner trying not to be noticed.

As they drew closer to the marine ship they threw lines and planks and boarded the ship and began their raid. Alvida smirked smugly watching the chaos begin, then unfortunately for everyone's favorite cabin boy she noticed he was still on board.

"What're you still doing here boy? Get moving." She yells at the unfortunate boy as she kicks him and sends him crashing into the ship. Disoriented from his falls he quickly rolls out of the way as his  _captain_ almost falls right on top of him, most likely on purpose.

 

"Is anyone in here?" Coby wandered the ship hoping not to run into someone but at least find something so as to not get punished by Alvida for doing nothing during a raid again. 

"Huh that's an unusually large barrel. I should take it back to the ship." Just as he was about to try to roll it out the door three stereotype pirates walked through the door.

"Watcha doing there Coby?"

"Not trying to skip out on the battle again are ya?"

"No of course not. I found this barrel and was planning to take it back to the ship."

"Hold on there shrimpy. We should give it a taste first." Shoving him out of the way they approached the barrel.

"What are you thinking? Lady Alvida will kill you if she finds out."

"Then it's a good thing she won't find out, won't she." Completely intimidated he stutters out a yes.

The largest of them walk towards the barrel and is about to crack it open when a man bursts out of the barrel breaking it and knocking hiim unconscious. "What a nap! Why's that guy sleeping on the floor he's gonna catch a cold like that?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT HIM THERE!" Coby and the other two pirates yell out loud with shark teeth.

"You're gonna pay for that." The two draw their weapons and charge at him. 

Coby shut his eyes not wanting to watch the carnage. He opened them again when instead the sound of pierced flesh and screams he heads two thuds. He opens his eyes and see the swords stuck in the ceiling.

Panicking the two pirates grab their unconscious friend and run away. 

"Hey kid you know where I can find some food I'm starving."

 

After searching around for the storage room and remembering to go back for his partner Luffy, Coby, and a Red Head were sitting in the storage room going through a crate of apples.

"Who exactly are you two? You beat those guys like they were nothing."

"I'm Monkey D Luffy future King of the Pirates. This is my first mate and brother Rin."

"Sup." The boy gave a wave in a much more sedated manner than his brother.  

Luffy was dressed with a Straw Hat, a sleeveless red vest, blue shorts, and sandals. Rin was wearing a plain white shirt, and black pants and oddly enough no shoes.

"The Pirate King, that means you're pirates." Too busy in his rant to notice the simultaneous nods he continues, "And it also means you're going after the One Piece the legendary treasure every pirate in the world's going after. It's impossible, the two of you can't, why'd you hit me?" He was cut short by the two siblings punching him in the head.

"Felt like it. Anyways it doesn't matter how dangerous it is, if we die for our dreams then we die, as long as we fight for what we believe in then nothing else matters." Luffy takes his hat off his head and holding it to his chest reminiscing about his promise.

"Then do you think it's possible for me to accomplish my dream too?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"For two years I've been kept prisoner by Alvida and forced to work on her ship to survive. I wandered on here by accident as I mistook the boat they were using during a raid as a fishing one and I've been unable to escape."

"Pathetic." They deadpanned but Coby pretended not to here them.

"I wanna escape and join the marines so I can catch bad guys like Alvida."

"Exactly who are you gonna catch COBY?!" The last part was more yelled than asked as a fat whale crashed through the ceiling causing Coby to go into a panic as the dust cleared to reveal his jailer.

"Coby who is the fairest on the sea?"

"Who's the fat hag?" Both siblings say picking their nose as they do as everyone within earshot's jaws dropped to the floor. Recovering faster than her crew she turns to the still shell shocked Coby and asks him the usual question again. "Coby I'll give you one last chance. Who is the fairest on the sea?"

"It's,  _'If we die for our dreams then we die.'_ it's anyone except you, you fat old sea hag." This caused those who've gotten over their shock and collapsed to the floor. Laughing at the hilariousness of the situation we grab Coby before they could recover and jump through the whole to the deck of the ship and were instantly surrounded by about thirty or so pirates.

Not wasting a beat they draw their swords and charge at the trio. "I got this big bro." He picked up his previously unseen katana from its sheath on his hip and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them. They just stood their and once Rin sheathes his sword again they all collapse spraying blood. It won't kill them but they'll be unconscious for several hours. Maybe.

"That was so cool, how'd he do that?"

"Rin's been trained by his father how to use a sword since he could first hold one. His father is such a great man, he saved my life and took me with him and trained and raised me alongside Rin."

"Wait you mean that you're not actually related." Before Luffy could respond the cow jumped out of the hole she'd made earlier. 

"I'm gonna make you brats pay for what you did." She charges at them heading straight for the mutinous Coby and right as she was about to strike him down I used  _Shave_ to get between them in an instant and grabbed her club, effortlessly stopping her attack with one hand.

"Impossible, how'd you stop my attack so easily."

"Mystery powers." That caused everyone, Rin included to sweat drop at that statement as he reels back his fast and punches her right in the gut so hard it sent her flying away to become a twinkle in the sky.

All this was way too much for Coby to process at once and he fainted from shock. Rin caught him as the ship suddenly started to shake from cannonballs being shot at it. 

"Uh oh the marines are here we need to get out of here quickly. We'll take Coby with us to the next town and drop him off at the marine base and we can meet up with Shades there as well." Quickly heading over to where the lifeboats where Rin places Coby gently to the deck of the small dinghy and cuts the ropes holding it and we drop quickly almost falling on an orange haired girl with a boat full of treasure.

Our eyes met for a second before we looked away from each other with a blush as the waves from the cannonballs flying at us started getting closer and stronger. Me and Rin grabbed the oars and started rowing away as quickly as we could. The whole time only one thought was on my mind.

_Who was that girl?_


	2. Meeting the Demon and Rescuing Ally

Meeting the Demon and Rescuing Ally

"So I have a question, who is this Shades you mentioned earlier?" It's been about a day and a half and it would take another before we reached Shells Town. Coby'd woken from his self induced mini coma a few hours ago and took over trying to navigate us as the two of us had fallen asleep at that point.

"Aside from Rin he's my other crew member. I met him a few years ago when I saved his life, we got separated after he got better but we promised to meet up on a nearby island when I was ready to set off since people in my village are still a bit weary of him. Plus who knows what my grandfather would've done to him, gramps is a monster and if he saw someone from the second half of the Grand Line which is known to all as the New World, who knows what would've happened. He almost killed me pretty much every time I saw him and this was before I ate my Devil Fruit."

"Coby just to ask but are you sure you wanna join the marines? I'm not just asking because we're pirates, but because we've both seen just what kind of things they're so called  _justice_ leads to. There's no clear definition of it, every marine has their own version of it, even their so called Absolute. I won't blame you for whatever path  you choose, just think about everything I've said."

 

 

We arrived at Shells town to see it pretty much empty. The whole town was dead and we didn't see anyone at all. This was truly puzzling, it was the middle of the day and it should be busy. "Big bro why is it so empty here?"

"Maybe it's because of that swordsman Pirate Hunter Zoro." That caused the few people who were out on the streets to attempt to become part of the wall. "That was weird. Anyways I heard that the marine in charge of the base here is Captain Morgan." That caused an even bigger reaction as people actually ran away. Deciding to get information from a nearby restaurant we entered to a strange site. 

A passed out gorilla laying on top of two marines and a blonde sissy. "Shades!" Me and Rin say in an excited tone and Coby, after his brain caught up with the rest of him whilst staring at the very peculiar site in front of him back pedals for a second,

Slowly waking up from his stupor he stands up and it takes him a second to realize who was talking to him. "Captain!" And he tackles the both of us to the floor. "It's been so long I thought the two of you wouldn't be here for about a week. Who's the kid?"

"We'll explain later, anyways you said you hate getting drunk so why were you sleeping on those marines and the sissy with the bowl cut?" When I first met him he always stated how he hated drinking too much alcohol despite his high tolerance since he'd sleep for a week and wake up with a massive headache.

"I couldn't help myself, it's been years and now it's about time to set sail again. Oh yeah and these marines are awful people, they're extorting the whole town and are planning to execute someone tomorrow for defending the daughter of the owner of this place because his pet wolf almost killed her and he stopped it." That royally pissed me off, I absolutely hate corrupt people, pirates have an excuse because we do whatever we want but for someone charged with protecting people to do something so criminal and for no one to do anything about it makes me sick. Now everything makes sense, he was only pretending to be passed out drunk to punish the fools.

"You idiot, do you know who my father is, I'll have you executed tomorrow right after I take care of that idiot pirate hunter. The fool was actually stupid enough to believe I'd let him go after thirty days. What an idiot." He started laughing at his sick joke but he was broken out of sadistic merriment by me punching him in the face sending him flying into the next building.

"Let's go we've got an idiot to rescue." I say in a dead serious, no nonsense tone of voice. Without another word they nodded in agreement and followed, Shades remembering to pay for his part of the damages, followed us.

 

"Go away." Five minutes later I was standing in the execution yard, the others a little farther off so as not to startle the crucified bounty hunter, and draw any unwanted attention.

"I just wanna talk. Look that idiot sissy was lying to you. He has no intention to honor his agreement and he's going to kill you tomorrow." It took a second but he no doubt sensed my sincerity and he was understandably pissed.

"I'm going to kill that idiot. Get me out of here, I haven't had anything to eat in weeks and am too weak to break out of this myself." 

"Where are your swords?" I ask him before  cut him loose so I can blackmail him.

"That bastard took them as a trophy or something."

"Shades find the idiot and get the swords back." I yell over my shoulder as a orange blur goes by us. I'm thankful that he did what I ordered and learned the Six Powers but I don't know if he was able to master them or not.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about that. Now then while we wait for him to return let's talk business. I'll give you your swords back if you join my crew. You've seen how corrupt the navy is, do you really wanna take your chances by continuing working as a bounty hunter for them." I give him the same speech I gave to Coby as I feel him and Rin approach us. 

"So you're a pirate then. Despite what those two do to me I'm not gonna become a criminal."

"Kill that traitor, he ruined my glory." We hear yelling from the top of the structure as a statue partially broken fell to the ground and smashed into pieces. 

"What the hell was that?" The pirate hunter turned back towards his interrogator only to blink in shock as he was gone.

After heading inside the base to make sure Shades hadn't decimated it I find him and the passed out idiot from earlier and it looks like he had Zoro's swords. "Oh good you found them, what was with all that racket earlier?"

"I overshot and destroyed a statue the axe guy was forcing them to hoist of himself. Oh yeah and you'll never believe what I found earlier." He's cut off as we hear yelling from outside. We look out the window and see marines pointing guns at Zoro, Coby, and Rin. Without a second thought I jumped out the window startling the marines and causing them to miss their targets, but now I was pissed, they dared to point their weapons at my little brother. The nature I gained as a bit of a side affect from my fruit makes me call for blood in situations like this, this time I won't hold back.

"You imbeciles dare to try and harm my little brother with your guns, I'll make you all pay, and make it painful." I step forward leaking KI as I do scaring the marines half to death as behind me Shades and Coby were frantically trying to untie Zoro while Rin was right behind me knowing that when something like this happens I'll need him to back me up.

"Who the hell do you lot think you are? You are all of you beneath me, the captain Axe Hand Morgan, no one is greater than me."

"That's complete bull. If you had to fight real pirates than you'd just piss your pants and run away, my father could kick your ass a million times to Sunday." Getting pissed and forgoing any more foreplay he charged at us, axe poised to strike us when he gets sent flying into the base by a kick to the face. "I hate people like you, they think that just because they have a title which can be given away like money that their god." The marines breaking out of their stupor charge at us, knowing that if Morgan saw them just idly standing he'd kill them without mercy. Swords raised to strike they're all suddenly stopped by Zoro blocking them with his swords.

"Fine you win I'll join your crew, but I swear if you ever get in the way of my dream to become the world's greatest swordsman I'll cut you down." I smile knowing he'd come around eventually. 

"I'll take that chance, the King of the Pirates would take nothing less. But now it's time for me to get serious so you might want to get behind me." Without another world I transformed into my hybrid form. To the shock of all minus Rin I transformed into my hybrid Ancient Zoan form which was a Giant Cheetah.  _Picture Rob Lucci's zoan form except twice as big and black and white._

"What the hell is that!!?" Coby, Zoro, and the marines all yell in shock as they look at my form. 

"Big bro ate a Devil Fruit. Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Giant Cheetah. It's an Ancient Zoan type." Everyone including the recently recovered Morgan.

"Captain Morgan we can't fight them, these guys are monsters."

"SHUT UP! ANYONE WHO JUST SAID THAT TAKE YOUR GUN, STICK IT IN YOUR MOUTH AND SHOOT YOURSEL- ugh." Before Morgan could finish he coughed out blood, looking down his eyes widened in horror to find a finger in his chest.

"Finger Pistol, nightie night  _captain_." With that due to internal injuries from crashing into the wall and the Finger Pistol Marine Captain  _Axe Hand_ Morgan collapsed dead on the ground.

All the marines just stared in shock at what happened, they couldn't believe that the man who'd terrorized them for so long had been beaten by a nameless rookie so easily. "Stop right there Straw Hat or I'll shoot him." The voice of the completely forgotten son of the now deceased captain yells out and we all turn and see him holding a gun to Coby's head who'd been just as distracted as everyone else and was caught off guard. 

Smirking at the fact that the incompetent sissy had finally grown a pair I step forward and reach for my hat which had fallen off when I stabbed Morgan and said one thing as I transformed back into my normal self. "Don't hurt him too much, it's not his fault." I head back towards Zoro and Rin who was smirking at me. 

"What the hell are you doing Straw Hat, I thought he was your friend."

"I wasn't talking to you." Before he could respond Helmeppo felt like he was struck by a bolt of lightning and collapsed to the ground alive but convulsing like a zombie. Out of the smoke that had been kicked up by the semi sneak attack was the forgotten Shades.

"Let's go get some booze all this fighting has made me hungry."

 

As we left the base, Coby in tow the whole town celebrated their newfound freedom from that tyrant. We were treated to food by the owner of the bar who's daughter Zoro had saved. "How is it that you can eat almost three times as much as someone who hasn't eaten for nearly a month." Zoro stated staring dumbly at the ginormous pile of food on the table.

"I'm a carnivore we eat lots of meat. Anyways it's time to set sail, we need to get going for the next island, I only came here to get Shades after all. Thanks for the food and supplies. Shades carry Rin." I'd forgotten that ironically Rin can't really hold his liquor which frankly doesn't make sense, Shanks drinks more than anyone I've ever met, and his mother owns a bar so of course she'd be no stranger to drinking. "Guess we'll be seeing you Coby, but never forget what I told you about justice."

As we were heading out the door Coby said something which was very surprising. "Wait I wanna join you. After what I've seen today and thinking about what you said involving your own experience I can't follow justice anymore. Please let me join your crew." I gotta say I did not see that coming one bit. I guess the recent battle must've gotten to him. "After what I witnessed today and what you've told me about your own experience I realized that if I really wanna become strong enough to protect people would be by joining you, so even if I had to become a criminal to do so I wanna become a part of your crew. Please let me join."

I smile as I was silently hoping he'd come around. "Welcome to the crew, help Zoro carry the supplies to our ship." I silently release a breath of relief that I hadn't known I was holding as I checked with Shades earlier and our custom made ship which I asked to be built was in port.  _Going Merry but with a Cheetah design instead of a Goat as a figurehead and twice as big._

 

 

"Wow the ship came out fantastically, now we don't have to worry about space and it'll make training easier, since I plan to teach both Coby and Zoro Haki."

"What's Haki?" Coby asked coming up from checking out the ship along with Zoro but mostly to make sure he didn't get lost, it hasn't even been three days since we met and he's gotten lost on the ship twelve times.

"To put it bluntly it's the embodiment of will. There are three types of Haki, two can be taught but one can't, you have to be born with it and it only appears in one and a million. The first is Armament. It's like having invisible armor, it hardens your skin for defense and makes your attacks stronger. The best part of it is that it's the only effective weapon against all types of Devil Fruits especially the Logia since they usually can just turn into their element to avoid an attack. You can also imbue your weapons with it to get the same effect." To show what I meant I turned both of my arms black and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. "Little heads up though, when using Armament it doesn't always turn black but we'll burn that bridge when we cross it. The second type is Observation. It allows you to see what you can't, pretty much a sixth sense. It allows you to predict attacks once mastered and sense things/people far away, even if they're invisible. Lastly there's Conqueror's Haki, it allows the users to overpower those who have a weaker will than them. From my own experience and what my mentor's crew have said it's like an immense amount of pressure drops on you, like a rock in a waterfall." I pause for a bit in order for the two of them to try and soak up the information as best they could.

"Even though I'm explaining this to you right now that doesn't mean you'll be able to just suddenly one day up and use it, it takes an immense amount of training to unlock it, and that's the easy way, the other way is by in a situation of complete desperation like say you knew you could beat the opponent even if you're on the brink of death but still want to give it your all. Of course I may be exaggerating but just a bit but you guys get the gist of it right." The two nod their heads but sweat drop at the same time at their captain.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one handling your training. Big brother I love you but you are a horrible teacher, remember when I asked you to help me master Moon Walk? You nearly dropped me in a volcano." That caused both the pirate hunter and former wannabe marine to back up quickly in fear. 

"I said I was sorry, I was still in bloodlust from when those damn marines attacked us, you know I can't control myself when I lose it, I try meditating but it's boring so I gave up." That caused all three of them to sweat drop even harder when Shades announced over the baby Den Den mushis placed all over the ship.

"Captain we should be arriving at Shells in about two hours, and it looks like they're some people stranded in the water. Should we help them?"

"Are they pirates?"

"From  what I can one of them is wearing a hat with the jolly roger of that pirate Rin's father is always talking about. Buffy I think it was."

"Ignore them, I've heard rumors about that crew and they'll just try to steal the ship only to fail miserably, continue on to Orange Town." As we sailed past the pirates I can't help but get a strange feeling about the next island but ignore it in order to plan for trying to find some more people to join my crew. As I ponder a certain red head came to the forefront of my mind and I just ignored it, for now at least.


End file.
